Weddings and Special Days
by OnginalMaz
Summary: Marlene knows that at a wedding something always has to go wrong. Two weddings in Marlene Mckinnon's life. (Literally written in 15 minutes on the bus. Don't judge guys.) SB/MM with a little JP/LE


Weddings and Special Days

The rule of thumb in any wedding is that something has to go wrong. Don't ever think that you're an exception to the rule.

I remember Lily and Jamie's wedding day. That was a brilliant example of things going wrong.

They'd planned a nice, simple outdoor wedding. The guest list consisted of twenty five people wedding party included. It was going to be a small affair in Lily's hometown of Surrey conducted by the minister who had baptised her as a baby and married her parents. It was going to be muggle wedding; a very distinct statement to be making at the time. They didn't think of that though. They were always looking ahead to the bright, sunny future that lay after the war. Their wedding was a way to just breathe in the middle of the chaos. A beacon of light in the middle of the overwhelming dark we were enduring.

It didn't turn out that way though. The morning of the wedding there were several...hindrances. Lily's sister refused to show up and walk her down the aisle as her last living relative. The flowers were all arranged in the wrong formation. The tent that was a precaution against the unpredictable British weather was the wrong size. One of the bridesmaids was mysteriously missing as was one of the male guests. The bakers mixed up the instructions and put cinnamon in the cake. Not a problem unless you count the bride's allergies. In short, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Well, almost everything.

We fixed what we could though. I walked Lily down the aisle. She was my best friend and Jamie was my brother in every way but blood, it was undeniably right. A few discreet wand flicks and the flowers were sorted. The tent was used for lack of a better one, but when it started to rain, Lily and Jamie went outside to dance remembering their first date. The inebriated bridesmaid was found and given an extra strong sobering potion. And the Potter's house elf Twiggy baked a new cake that was ready by the reception. It was a beautiful day. I remember right before the ceremony Lily had told me that she was so happy that I was there for her on her special day. I told her that she had better repay me the favour and she better be there for me on mine.

James and Lily Potter were married that day. And despite a lot of things going wrong that day, it turned out so completely perfect.

Sirius and my wedding is a cruel example of what happens when only one thing goes wrong.

In so many ways, they were complete opposites to Sirius and I. We'd decided from the beginning that our wedding was going to be a grand affair. Neither one of us was exactly a low-key person, it made sense to have an extravagant wedding. Our guest list included all of our friends, our old classmates, our favourite professors and our families. Well, my family. But Dromeda was there with her husband and daughter. We were to get married on the Potter Estate because that's where we'd met. Jamie was only too happy to oblige us and lend us it for the day.

Everything was going perfectly.

The food was perfect. The day was sunny and bright. The flower arrangements were beyond beautiful. All the guests were there promptly and happy to see us finally tie the knot. The entire wedding party was there and accounted for. I remember the day before Lily and I had gone over every little detail and in the middle of the all the list-checking, I looked up at my best friend and told her how much I loved her and how happy I was that she was here for me. She just told me that being there for your best friend on her wedding day was kind of a given in the job description.

Everything was going perfectly so I decided to have breakfast with my family to celebrate my final day of being a Mckinnon. But in a wedding, something always has to go wrong. A drunk bridesmaid, wrong flowers, wrong food, wrong tent or just someone missing the special day. But lying on the floor of my childhood home with the feeling of my blood gushing out of my body, I felt foolish for never considering that I would be the person to not make it to my own special day.


End file.
